Danny Child of Perim
by SaurusRock625
Summary: There is a legend in Perim that tells of a creature who will be the bringer of an era of peace. He will stop at nothing short of risking his own life to do so! But he won't have to do it alone! [Danny F. x Desiree] Danny x Dani as father and daughter. Rated T for blood and gore as well as mild usage of bad language. Up for adoption
1. Prologue

**Alright guys, don't be too surprised but this is merely a prologue chapter for the new story I'm starting. It's a Danny Phantom/Chaotic crossover. In this story, Danny wasn't born a human, but as a creature of Perim! But he's so elusive, no one has a scan of him! Not even the Codemasters! He is classified as what I call "Mega Rare." Now I'm going to wait until I get a few more ideas before I make my decision. For now, I will tell you an age old prophecy that all in Perim know about. Enjoy, read and review! Constructive Criticism is most welcome! Flames? Mmm, not so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Chaotic! This is a non-profit story meant for the enjoyment of others, and to improve my writing skills!**

_**Prologue: The Legend Is Told**_

* * *

_There is a legend amongst the creatures of Perim. It tells of a single creature who will one day grow to be the strongest creature in all of Perim! This creature is born to one day unite the tribes and lead them to an era of peace, love, and prosperity! It says not of what tribe he comes from, but it does tell us that he is one who will have to fight wayward spirits in the human realm, and destroy an organization bent on studying these creatures through the use of inhumane, torturous experiments that would cause even the most battle hardened Underworlders to cry out in pain! This organization then TERMINATES the spirits, in essence ending what was once a human life! And once they do, that spirit does not move on to it's destined afterlife, but instead ceases to exist entirely!_

_Through the use of his mastery of the four elements, he will bring about peace between Perim, the human realm, and the spirit world! He cares not of what happens to his own life, even if he does have a will to live. But rather, he would sooner give his life to protect those who matter the most to him. _

_To save these three worlds and establish balance amongst the worlds, the hero must join forces with a lonely wish granting spirit, two human juveniles, and a human juvenile who believes herself to be a mature female. Together they shall overcome many obstacles and trials that shall put their friendship to the test!_

_He must also observe the humans strange culture and attempt to familiarize himself with their ways of how their worlds work in tandem. By doing so, he shall have many friends and allies to aid him in the many trials that lie ahead in the distant future. The fate of three different worlds rest solely on the life one single creature!_

_But this task shall not by any means be easy. For in his way of bringing peace is a ruthless half spirit...a family of ghost hunters...and a malevolent dark spirit! Now our story begins with the opening of a certain portal... One that would open a gateway to the spirit world and all of its secrets!_

* * *

_**And I'm done with this chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short! But I couldn't figure out a way to make this legend longer than it is now! Honestly, it sounded longer in my head! Well, I want to let you guys know that I'm still taking requests on what tribe Danny should be born into, but the pairing has been decided. The pairing is Danny x Desiree, for those of you out there who are fans of this particular pairing! Anyways, like I said, I'm still accepting requests in the reviews as to what tribe Danny will be born into! Remember, the tribe he's born into will determine what he looks like. Anyways, now that that's over, Read and Review! No Flames! Thank You!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Family and a Girlfriend

_**Que pasa my friends? I'm back with the next installment of Danny; Child of Perim! Now I've gotten some pretty good suggestions from the people of the reviewers as to what tribe Danny should be from, and I've decided to use a tribe not seen on the show! That's right! I'm using the tribe known only as Frozen! But Danny is the last of this Tribe until he and Desiree have kids of their own, and Dani comes along. But I'm wasting my time here! Just know that Danny's going to appear in the human world at the same episode that Desiree makes her appearance! Now that that's outta the way...BACK TO ADVENTURE! **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything pertaining to Danny Phantom or Chaotic! But someone PLEASE START A PETITION TO BRING BACK CHAOTIC! I'm begging you!**_

"What's this place?" = Talking

_'Best ready my Battlegear...' = Thinking/Flashbacks/The Occasional Song_

**"Absolute Zero!" = Yelling/Special Abilities/ Attacks/Battlegear/Mugic**

_**Chapter 1: A New World! A Family, AND A GIRLFRIEND?! Wow, this just made my day!**_

* * *

Deep in the Glacier Plains, there once lived a mighty tribe. One capable of utilizing the very glacial colds to their full potential in combat! Though they were not as vast as the four tribes known today, they thrived in the harsh colds of Glacier Plains with no troubles whatsoever! This tribe was known only as...Frozen! Now though, due to a great cataclysm that happened, the Frozen Tribe was all but wiped out, leaving only one alive! That was 11 years ago. Now we see a lone figure traversing the ice and snow with no trouble at all.

It is a male, approximately fourteen years old. He is quite tall for his age, measuring up to 6'4 in height. He looks like a humanoid Snow Leopard. His fur is white as the snow with his spots being a very light shade of grey. His eyes had no pupils, and were colored a very icy blue color from the sclera to the iris, even where the pupil should be. He has an incredibly muscular build to his frame. Much like that of a warrior who fights on the front lines. He is also wearing a white, form-fitting tunic with tribal markings the same color as his spots. He is also wearing tight yet comfortable cargo pants with the same tribal markings as his tunic. He doesn't wear shoes, but rather has bandages wrapped around his ankles halfway up his shins, as well as around his wrists and forearms.

This is Leonidas, last of the Frozen Tribe! He keeps walking, taking in his surroundings when he spots something metallic up ahead. "Huh?" He sees that it is open and decides to get a closer look. What he sees when he gets there throws him for a loop. It looks like some kinda metal portal. It was shaped like an octagon and had a green glass thingy on top of it. Being the curious feline that he is, he walks through, yet remains cautious of what he may encounter there.

When he gets to the other side, he sees two people with strange Battlegear aimed at him. One was a man that could really stand to lose some weight, and the other was a woman who gave off this serious overprotective vibe. But one thing was certain, they attacked first, so he'll fight back!

**"Eat Fenton bazooka, GHOST!"** The fat one yelled as he fired a blast of green slime from his Battlegear, but Leonidas was faster and dodged with time to spare!

*****Leonidas's POV*****

As I dodged to the side, I saw the woman attempt to catch me with some sort of fishing rod with a green fishing line. But I was having none of that, and launched one of my favorite attacks to disarm her. **"Black Ice!"** A concentrated stream of jet black ice shot from the palm of my hand blasting the rod out of her hand! She went to pick it up only to discover that it was frozen solid in a block of blackened ice.

While they were distracted, I brought out my signature Battlegear. It was a wooden crossbow that was loaded with arrows made from pure ice. I aimed carefully, and fired an arrow at the inside of that oversized Battlegear, freezing it from the inside! I put my Battlegear away and charged fully intent on ending my foes!

But before I was even halfway across the room, the fight was stopped by a female about two years older than myself. She's brave to put herself in the crossfire I'll give her that! **"WAAAAAAIIIIIIIT!"** Those of us who were running screeched to a halt! It was then that I got a good look at her. She had long, straight orange hair that reached the small of her back. She wore a black long sleeved tunic and light blue pants and black shoes.

Somehow, I could just tell she was the wisest of these three creatures. "Now, if we can all just stop fighting, and maybe talk things out like civilized human beings, I'm sure we can reach an understanding!" She said, trying to diffuse the situation.

The three of us looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her up those strange, oddly stacked blocky things to a different room.

*****Normal POV*****

Jazz guided Leonidas to the living room. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make us all some tea." Leonidas politely turned her down on the tea offer. "I'm not much of a tea drinker. I'm more to shaved ice. But I will sit down, thank you." He sat on the couch while the others pulled up chairs and sat across from him. Jazz decided to start the conversation.

"Obviously we got off on the wrong foot. Allow us to introduce ourselves. Hello, I'm Jasmine Fenton. But just call me Jazz, everyone does. These are my parents, Madeline and Jackson Fenton." She said, gesturing to her mother and father respectively. Leonidas shook each of their hands, and they noted how cold he felt.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Leonidas, and I come from the Glacier Plains in the realm of Perim. Now I'm sure that you have many questions, which I will answer if they are within reason. But allow me to ask one first. What ARE you? I've not seen anything like you!" Leonidas asked, curious about this strange new land.

"Well, we're humans. And what we'd like to know is if you're a ghost." Maddie asked the humanoid snow leopard. Leonidas looked confused. "Why would I be one of the inhabitants of the spirit realm? They are merely trying to live in peace rather than fight us!" He told the humans, not understanding what it is they had against spirits. Jack spoke up, being a bit overzealous about ghost hunting.

"Ghosts are nothing more than blobs of ectoplasm that need to be destroyed molecule by molecule! Either that, or dissected so we can learn more about them physically!" Jack said, a bit more over the top than necessary. Leonidas didn't like this answer!

**"HOW DARE YOU?! You would end the life of a soul, a being who used to be human, and not feel an ounce of REGRET?!"** As he yelled, an icy aura began to leak from his very being, turning the inside of the house into a literal frozen wasteland! Jazz was surprised by this power. "Leonidas, how are you-?" "This is my ability Jasmine, **Absolute Zero**. I can turn even the hottest areas on the planet into a frozen snowscape! My kinda place!" He answered, not taking his eyes off of his prey.

He looked deep into the eyes of the Fenton parents, boring deep into their very souls, daring them to say he was wrong. Both ghost hunters had similar thoughts on their minds.

_'He's right! The ghosts that have been showing up have all been humanoid! And each one of them was once a human life. We've been trying to kill human life!'_ Maddie thought, feeling like the lowest scum in the universe.

_'He does have a point. But what'll we do if we decide to give up ghost hunting?'_ Jack thought, as hunting ghosts was his passion.

Leonidas spoke up again. This time though, he had calmed down causing the snow and ice in the house to melt. "I'm not saying to give up on protecting your home from the more malevolent spirits, but you must stop trying to kill them!" Maddie thought of something else just then.

"You seem awfully wise and independent for someone your age. Your family must've taught you well." This caused Leonidas to look down in sadness. "I have no family. ...At least, not anymore."

This shocked the family. But they kept looking at him, waiting for him to continue his story. He took out his crossbow, and a snowflake shaped pendant, examining them. "I was a young cub, no older than three years when it happened. My village, and it's people were attacked by the Underworlders. Before going into battle, my parents and two others of my tribe infused their elemental powers into my DNA, while in the process awakening my ice elemental power. The last thing my mother said to me was, 'don't die, live! Fight to survive! We will always be with you...in your heart. That was the last I ever saw of any of my Tribe." Tears began to fall down his face in the middle of his story.

Maddie's maternal instincts had kicked in, and she pulled Leonidas into a hug. This surprised him, as this was the first hug he'd received in eleven years. But despite being very tall and mature for his age, he's still just a fourteen year old boy. So he clung to the woman, letting his tears freely fall.

"That's it. Let it all out. I know that we can't really replace your parents, but we will do everything in our power to be the parents that you deserve. That is...if you'll let us." She whispered soothingly into his ear while gently rubbing the boys back. Leo just let out a small mewl that sounded strangely enough like he was saying 'mom.'

Soon, Leonidas had stopped crying, and walked over to the window, where he saw the carnival that was in town. Jack knew exactly what to do as a family activity. "Everyone, to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Leo just stared at him confused. Jazz decided to enlighten him. "The RV."

*****Leonidas's POV: At The Carnival*****

I honestly didn't know that humans knew how to create such fun devices! Some of them made me scream, but in a good way. We were making our way to the next attraction when I saw something called a 'Souvenir Shop' with strange things on it.

I walked over and saw something that caught my eye. The paper on it read 'Genie in a bottle.' I'd heard of genies in Perim. They were said to be beings that grant wishes. I paid the two dollars needed to buy the bottle and brought it to my new family. I explained why I bought it to them, and they understood my reasons.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Pop it open and let's see the Genie!" My new mother(man it feels a bit wired to call her that.) said, wanting to see if I was right. So, I removed the cork from the bottle, and a pink cloud of mist came out of the bottle, and I couldn't help but blush at what I saw.

The Genie was a woman with hair as black as the midnight sky, red eyes, and ghostly green skin. She was dressed like an Arabian harem girl, but had a genie tail in place of legs. She turned to look at me and spoke in a voice that was, in my opinion, like a river of the sweetest honey.

"Hello young man. My name is Desiree, a wish granting ghost. Tell me, what is your hearts desire? Name it, and I shall make it yours!" I began to think of this. I knew that every wish has a price. So I had to choose carefully! _'Alright, at this time, I really don't want anything. But I don't want Desiree to be forced to grant wishes that she doesn't want to! ...Wait a minute... That's it!'_

"I wish that you could choose what wishes to grant!" Her hands released a pink mist appeared in her hands and began to encircle her. "So you have wished it, so shall it-wait. What?!" As soon as the mist appeared, it dissipated. Leo then made another wish hoping his first one worked. "Now I wish you would punch yourself in the face." When nothing happened, Leonidas smirked at his accomplishment.

Desiree broke out into the biggest smile I'd ever seen on anyone. She then pulled me into a hug, spinning me around in the air with her! **"Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" **When she stopped, she set me down and smiled down at me. "May I inquire the name of the man who has given to me my freedom?"

I thought it would be rude to decline, so I gave her my name. "I am known as Leonidas. But please, call me Leo if you wish." She gave me another true, genuine smile. "So you have wished it, so shall it be." She said, before kissing me full on the lips! I was quite surprised by this, but didn't fight her off.

When we parted, she flew off after saying we'd meet again. I just stood there dazed with hearts for eyes. _'I got the strangest feeling that I've got myself a girlfriend. This has been both the freakiest, and the best day of my life!'_ Danny knew that this was only the beginning. Soon a grand adventure would begin, and explode to epic proportions!

* * *

_**Okay! This chapter is done! I know that this chapters pretty fast paced, but it was essential for my story plot. Now I didn't want Danny to have to fight Desiree, as they are now in a relationship. Next chapter Danny, A.K.A Leonidas, is enrolled in Casper High School! How will that turn out? Read and find out! As always, read and review, no flames! Also I'd like you to tell me who you think Danny should fight first. Tell me if it should be the Guys In White, or another ghost!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took so long, but after the last chapter my inspiration for this story pretty much dried up! So I decided to work on some of my other stories in hopes of jump starting the ol' think tank. And here we are now! Also I plan on making certain characters become new members of the Far Frozen tribe. If you have any suggestions then go ahead and let me know! Also you would have to include what sort of arctic creature they would be. I promise to take every idea into account! But until then, ENJOY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or Chaotic.**_

* * *

"Lavalanche!" = Talking

_'Magma Burst!' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"Skeletal Strike!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**School, Date, And Comrades Part 1!**_

* * *

*Klang* *Klang* *Klang* Downstairs in his new home, Leonidas is busy working in his forge. He wanted to create some new Battlegear to help expand his arsenal. Currently he's working on what looks to be a katana blade. The blade itself is five feet long with serrations on the blunt side that look like flames. The blade is as of yet incomplete, because Leonidas needs to infuse the Fire gem into the blade itself in order to give it elemental power. The door to the lab/forge opened and in walked Maddie who was trying to be careful not to disturb her new son while he was working. Leonidas stopped hitting the blade.

"Is there something I can help you with, mother?" Leo asked not looking away from his Battlegear.

Maddie silently cursed herself for being detected so easily, but then again her son is a humanoid feline. His senses of hearing and smell are obviously far superior to those of a human. She took a moment to regain her thoughts, then started to speak her reasonings for being there.

"Leo, your father and I have been talking and we think it would be best if you were to try and make some friends your own age. So we enrolled you in school." Maddie explained.

That made Leo look up from his work. He was certainly not expecting to hear that.

"What is this 'school?' Is it the place where humans train their soldiers?" Leonidas asked as he cooled the blade in a cauldron of water.

"No, Leo. A school is a place where children and young adults go to learn. They learn about a country's history, mathematics, science, even different cultures. And well, let's face it. Your knowledge of our world's culture is spotty at best." Maddie explained.

Leonidas thought about this. While he didn't necessarily trust most humans, he was willing to learn. Plus he will admit, he is pretty stupid when it comes to human culture. He looked back to his mother with a look that held great curiosity.

"When do I begin this 'school'?" Leonidas asked.

"You start on Monday. In the meantime, we'll go do some shopping, and get some supplies that you'll need for your classes." Maddie informed as she walked up the stairs.

Leonidas still didn't like the idea of this 'school' place, and he had a reason for this. When he was four, Leo witnessed the death of all of his loved ones at the hands of the Underworlders. He didn't want to let anybody in after that. But he also knew that doing this would give him the knowledge he needed to protect all of his precious people. People like his new family, or his girlfriend Desiree.

Leonidas put his tools away, resolving to finish the Battlegear at a later date. For now, he just wanted to sleep. His head was swarming with conflicting thoughts on this whole situation.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but please remember to send in ideas for who should become members of the Frozen Tribe, how they become them, and what kind of arctic creature they should become. Also, if you have ideas for what kinds of Elemental Battlegear Danny/Leonidas should create, feel free to send that in too.**_


End file.
